


Cellar

by Corpus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, F/F, Masturbation, Monster sex, Predator/Prey, Transformation, Voyeurism, Worldbuilding, kinda cute kinda fucked kinda horrifying mostly erotic, monster fucking, my kinda jam, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpus/pseuds/Corpus
Summary: Every month Amélie leaves Talon. Akande tells Sombra to follow her and find out where she's been going. Sombra gets more than she bargained for when she discovers the truth.





	Cellar

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Spiderbyte and my pal suggested Transformation as a prompt and I was like >:3c
> 
> Comments are appreciated, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Want me to write you something? Email in my profile <3

“Akande.”

“Amélie.”

“I’m leaving this Friday. I’ll return Saturday morning.”

Akande looked up from his computer screen. “I suppose you’re not going to tell me where you’re headed to this month either.”

“Oui.”

Akande sighed loudly. “Every month, Amélie. This is putting a strain on Talon.” He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “You don’t have permission to go, but I don’t think that will stop you.”

Widowmaker smirked. “That is correct.”

“Someday I will need a better excuse.”

“Someday, we shall see.” 

Akande waved a hand in polite dismissal, but she was already out his office door. He tapped his fingers on his wooden desk as his eyes remained fixed on the doorway, thinking. A moment later he had decided. He turned his communicator on.

“Sombra. Report to me.” 

He jumped when a familiar figure materialized next to him, leaning against his desk. “Hola, Akande.”

“Don’t do that!” He frowned at her. “Were you here the whole time?”

“Maybe.”

Akande sighed. “You know about her monthly disappearances. It’s starting to affect the organization.” He gestured at the screen of his computer. “Apparently this weekend Katya Volskaya will be-.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sombra waved a hand in dismissal. “You want me to follow Amélie.”

“Right.”

“Was already planning on it.” Sombra grinned, and with a wave, dematerialized. Akande nodded, and typed a few words into his document before stopping and looking back up. He hesitated before he slowly reached out to the space Sombra has just occupied, and then waved his hand. When nothing made contact, he turned back to his computer, muttering under his breath.

“I hate it when she does that.”

\------

Every month Amélie made a trip to her family’s estate. If anyone ever asked, it was because as the sole heir, she needed to maintain Chateau Guillard’s condition.

No one ever asked. It wasn’t the truth, anyway.

It was because every month, something happened to Amélie. Something she could not explain. Something that made her weak. Vulnerable. On top of that, if she still had emotional capacity, something that would be overwhelmingly embarrassing.

She was used to it, however. Ever since Talon. Ever since _Moira_. It was something to do with her, Amélie was sure of it. But she would never tell Moira about the painful, embarrassing event. She refused to give her the satisfaction.

That Friday night, Amélie arrived on the sodden steps of Chateau Guillard. She lashed her boat to the pier and rushed inside, hair and clothing dripping onto the dry stone of her family’s estate. She wandered through the halls, giving the Chateau a cursory checkup as she wrung out her coat. After her survey proved the Chateau safe, it was time to get ready.

Rain started to beat against the window in droves as she dropped her bag on the table. She shucked off her coat, folding it neatly. Her clothing soon followed. She pulled her hair out of its tie and it fell, draping across her shoulders in a damp curtain.

She stood completely naked in the dining hall, watching the rain lash against the windows as the sun slowly dropped past the trees on the horizon. Wind and rain blew through the drafty corridors but she didn’t respond, even when goosebumps arose on her blue-tinted flesh.

The room slowly grew dark, and Widowmaker closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. Almost time.

\------

Sombra watched as Amélie wandered through the corridors of the Chateau. She pursed her lips as Amélie examined the state of the doorways… windows… various cracks in the ground. She was hoping for something exciting after all of her work figuring out Amélie’s intended destination. She wasn’t surprised to find out it was her family’s estate.

Now, however, she had a sinking feeling. Were her suspicions right? Was Amélie just here to maintain the place?

How boring.

Sombra followed her into the dining hall, still hidden from view, and watched her shuck off her coat. Sombra yawned.

Her yawn cut off mid-way when Amélie didn’t stop with just her outerwear. Sombra’s eyes widened as her dress, her tights, her underwear all landed on the floor. Her eyes roamed over Amélie’s now-nude body. Even though Sombra knew she couldn’t feel the cold, her body definitely still did. Interesting to note that she didn’t shave either. Well, she was French after all.

Still. Something was wrong. Sombra didn’t peg Amélie as a private nudist. She watched her stand there for a moment, until the darkness drowned the room, faint torchlight dancing across Amélie’s skin. Sombra furrowed her brow, confused. For a moment, nothing happened.

Amélie’s eyes burst open as she let out a cry. Sombra jumped, backing into the wall in shock. Her eyes. God, something was wrong with her eyes! Sombra’s hands trembled as she watched Amélie fall to the ground. She shuddered once… twice… before her limbs cracked, bones stretching. Her skin split open and dark blood dripped slowly, unnaturally, from her wounds, pooling below her. Amélie convulsed on the floor as her body shifted below its skin. Her head jerked upwards towards Sombra’s direction. Her face was dotted with shiny black eyes. It was that moment that Sombra realized, in horror, that her invisibility had worn off.

“Aaa… ahhhh…!” Sombra started to say, frozen in fear by the abomination in front of her. She backed up, only to realize the wall was directly behind her. She pressed her body against it in an unconscious attempt to get away.

The… _thing_ Amélie had become glared at Sombra for a moment longer before letting out another ear piercing shriek, spraying blood everywhere and skittering away on her inhuman limbs.

Sombra’s heart was fit to burst out of her chest. She sank to the floor, still frozen. She could still hear the monster climbing down the stairs into the bowels of the Chateau.

Sombra wasn’t even sure what happened. Was this part of Amélie’s conditioning…? Was this… normal? She had no idea. Her realm of expertise was firmly placed in the technological.

Slowly, she stood up. If it was part of her conditioning, it was _Moira_. Sombra wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Is this what happened every month when she left…? Was this some sort of werewolf curse?

Sombra let out a dry laugh at the thought. She didn’t look very wolf-like. More like a… Sombra paused. A spider. Ironic, really.

She stood up and reactivated her invisibility, brushing herself down. The initial fear that had overtaken her now replaced by a wary, concerned curiosity. She let out a short breath. Well. She was here for a reason. Akande wouldn’t be happy if she returned without any intel. Moreso than that, she wouldn’t be happy with herself.

Using the faint light from the sconces on the stone walls, she steadily followed Amélie into the depths of the Chateau.

\------

Amélie’s chest heaved as she shuddered in pain. Blood dripped from her lips as she cowered in the far corner of the Chateau’s cellar. Down here, the pouring rain was muffled, replaced by the echo of dripping water. Her face felt wet.

She had seen someone. And that someone had seen her. Seen her and seen the start of her transformation. She couldn’t tell who they were… nor who they thought they were to have the audacity to break into her family’s estate. But she ran. She couldn’t face anyone like this. Once the rest of the transformation started…

Well, she didn’t really know what would happen then.

But that was still a while coming. She took a breath, attempting to make herself comfortable curled up on pile of stained, ratty blankets she left here for this occasion.

For now, she just hoped they would stay away and leave her to her miserable existence.

\------

Sombra couldn’t tell if Amélie was sleeping or not. The gentle rise and fall of her bare chest made it seem so, but her many pitch black eyes were wide open, staring directly through Sombra. Unnerving. The dim lamplight barely reached the corner in which Amélie lay. That didn’t help.

Still, seeing her lying there, almost peaceful, made Sombra calm down. It was probably the most relaxed she had ever seen Amélie, all things considered. She sat down, facing her, arms wrapped around her legs and chin resting on her knees. She pursed her lips.

Why didn’t Amélie tell anyone else at Talon about this? It looked painful, but… that’s all. Sombra was sure Talon could pull together a saferoom for her to wait it out. It seemed a waste to travel all the way to Annecy just for… this.

Sombra watched her for a few minutes before it became boring. She really didn’t have the patience. Plus, it was cold down here in the cellar. Sombra pulled her jacket in tighter.

Almost on cue, Amélie blinked, lids closing erratically over each of her eight newly-formed eyes. She sat up with a groan, spindly limbs trying to untangle themselves. She sighed in a very human-like manner.

Maybe now… Maybe it would be okay if Sombra revealed herself? She could talk to her… She stood up, and with a wave, brought down her invisibility.

“Amélie?” She spoke quietly. “Amélie, are you okay?”

\------

Amélie fell asleep. It was usually the best way to spend the first stage of her transformation. Besides, she always woke up when the second stage was about to start, as much as she wished she could sleep through the transformation. This time was no different.

She sat up slowly, blinking to regulate her eyes. Sweat dripped off of her skin, and her cheeks throbbed in pain. Her clit throbbed too. She groaned loudly, spreading her legs.

A voice, calling her name. Her head jerked up. “…Sombra?”

The woman in question stood a few metres away, watching her with a curious expression. “It’s okay, I…”

Amelie’s shock turned to anger. “Get out! Out!” 

Sombra’s eyes widened. “Sorry! I’m sorry! I just…. Akande asked me to-.”

“Look away!”

Sombra’s eyes chose a fixed spot on the wall to focus on but she approached slowly. “I saw your transformation! I’m sure Talon can help… I’m-.”

Sombra was cut off by another shriek from Amélie. She looked back at her. Tears were leaking from her many black eyes and sweat dripped off of her forehead. Her face looked more purple than usual. “Oh my god, are you okay…?”

Amélie convulsed, back arching in pain. Sombra cursed and ran to her, kneeling on the ground and pushing her sweat-soaked hair back from her face. “It’ll be okay! Shh. Shhhh.” She had no idea what to say as she gently stroked her forehead, attempting to soothe her.

Amélie groaned, loudly, spreading her legs once more. “Ggghhh…. Gghnnn.” Her mouth opened, black blood spilling out onto the stones next to them. Amélie’s lips quivered. And then, her jaw broke. 

Sombra jumped up in fear, making space between the two of them. Amelie rolled over, heaving onto the ground as the skin on her face twisted horribly. Sombra looked away. She couldn’t take it. When she looked back, Amélie’s face had sprouted a pair of shiny, dripping mandibles. Sombra jumped in fear.

“Ghhhet out!” Her voice was distorted. “Ooooouttt!” More tears leaked from her eyes. Sombra doubted it was voluntary. “Ghhhhet to mmmainland!”

“I-I can’t! It’s thunderstorming!”

Amélie let out another howl and Sombra furrowed her brow in fear and returned to her, cradling her head in her arms. “It’ll be okay! I’ll… I’ll try and help!”

Amélie’s limbs started shifting again. Sombra felt sick as bloody new joints cracked into her spindly arms. Her usually-cold skin now felt feverishly hot under Sombra’s hands. Her thighs squeezed together and she threw her head back with a moan, before trying desperately to focus on Sombra’s face.

“I’hll…. Hhhhhurt youuuu.”

Sombra gulped. She didn’t doubt that she could. She didn’t doubt that she would. Should she try to leave…? Amélie, clearly in horrible, debilitating pain… Pain brought on by another member of Talon.

Sombra had spent her entire life looking out for number one. She had to. She had no choice. But… she wasn’t heartless. Amélie’s back arched as she hissed in pain again. Sombra furrowed her brow.

That decided it. Sombra wiped the sweat off of Amélie’s forehead. “I’ll be fine. I’m sure you’re in more pain than anything you might inflict.”

Amélie furrowed her brow, eyes squinting up at Sombra. Her mandibles twitched and she attempted to speak.

“Sssssombrrra I-.”

Her voice cut off with a screech, and she wrenched her body out of Sombra’s grip. Her limbs jerked as she crawled, heaving up black blood onto the stones. Sombra jumped up in shock, backing away from Amélie’s mess.

And that’s when Amélie looked up.

She looked at Sombra with a straight face, all eight glassy black eyes wide and unblinking. Her eyes were now dry, but her mandibles dripped with blood. She didn’t break eye contact with Sombra.

Something… something was wrong. “…Amélie…?” Sombra softly inquired as she backed away. Amélie crawled after her, limbs moving unnaturally as the faint torchlight illuminated her naked, pale form. Too many joints. Too many fucking joints…!

“A… a… am…” Sombra stuttered in shock, unable to find words, as she felt her back press up against the wall.

Amélie paused.

Her mandibles twitched.

And she let out a high-pitched, inhuman shriek.

Sombra ran.

\------

_No. No no no nononono no. God. Not her. Please… not her._

__

__

_She can’t be here for this. She can’t be._

Amélie’s brain screamed at her, but her other urges wanted Sombra to stay. _Needed _her to stay. For this… this was how it was supposed to be! This was how her transformation was _meant to happen!___

____

____

Her body shook, feverish, dripping with sweat. Sombra touched her forehead. She looked up, unable to focus on her face. Blood rushing through her ears drowned out the words that she yelled at Sombra.

She had never gone through this transformation while in the presence of another person… she wanted to keep it that way. For their own sake.

_But now that Sombra was here…_

Amélie shifted her hips before heaving, leaning over the stones as a spray of black landed in front of her. She let out a pitiful moan as the last of her humanity faded and everything went black.

\------

Sombra ran through the underbelly of the Chateau, mind screaming as she navigated the cellar. She could hear the skittering of the abomination in the dripping corridors behind her, shrieking and moaning as it followed her. She turned invisible as she ran, attempting to hide.

The corridor she followed lead outside. The rain poured down, sending the lake into turmoil and drowning out the sound of the creature behind her. Dead end. She hesitated, lungs heaving, before backing into an alcove in the wall, just inside the Chateau, tucking herself into the corner in an attempt to make herself as small as possible.

The creature walked past her, long, twisted limbs causing an unnatural gait. She slapped a trembling hand over her mouth. It wouldn’t see her. It _couldn’t_ see her. Right?

It walked out into the rain, seemingly unbothered by the downpour. It looked around, tapping its feet on the stone. Seeing nothing, it let out another pained shriek, and then a moan. Sombra bit her lip as the monster turned back, looking straight past her, before closing its eyes.

A second later, its eyes reopened. Its head immediately swiveled to where Sombra cowered. Its black eyes now reflected an unmistakable red.

Sombra could feel tears leaking from her eyes. It couldn’t see her. _It couldn’t see her. Itcouldn’tseeher._

Drool dripped from the creature’s mouth. Sombra’s lungs threatened to hyperventilate as it stepped forward. Were its mandibles… grinning…?

It lunged at her, and Sombra shrieked, invisibility coming down as its weight landed on her, crushing the air out of her lungs. Amélie’s now-clawlike hands scrabbled against Sombra’s chest, tearing her coat as Sombra desperately tried to escape from her grip.

She smacked Amélie across the face, stunning her for a brief moment. That moment was enough for Sombra to roll out of her grip and scramble away.

Not enough for her to escape, though. A grip on her ankle caused Sombra to fall, bashing into the stone floor with a loud moan of pain. Before she had a chance to recover, Amélie hunched over her, holding her down, water dripping off her soaked hair.

“D-don’t… don’t hurt me… please. Amélie… I’m sorry…”

Drool dripped from Amélie’s mandibles onto Sombra’s face. She blinked, but didn’t dare wipe it away. Amélie’s hands ripped at Sombra again, tearing through the rest of her clothing and drawing blood. Sombra hissed at the pain. Her chest was now exposed and she could feel Amelie’s eight eyes scanning her body. Amélie let out a low groan.

Amélie gripped Sombra’s ankles and inch-by-inch, dragged her, screaming, back into the underbelly of the Chateau.

\------

Amélie dropped Sombra onto the same ratty blankets that she had been laying on earlier. Sombra looked up at her, dazed, tits out and chest bleeding. She was in pain and dizzy from being thrown around. Not to mention terrified. She struggled to move but Amélie shoved her back down.

Amélie continued to rip at Sombra’s clothing. She tore her leggings off, leaving tattered pieces hanging from her legs and Sombra let out a loud gasp, pressing her knees together. _What the fuck-!_

Amélie looked down at Sombra’s exposed crotch and let out a low growl which devolved into pathetic sounding whimpers. She sounded almost disappointed.

Wait. Sombra frowned. She looked down, eyes widening. Was she just…?

Amélie’s thighs twitched as her pussy dripped. Her face deep purple in an aroused blush.

Oh. _Oh…_

Sombra didn’t have time to dwell on this before Amélie snapped out of her funk. She slammed Sombra back into the ground and violently wrenched her legs apart. “Ah! I…!” Sombra shouted, shocked at the sudden movement, pussy now spread and on display. Amélie paused for a moment, looking at her, before she twisted Sombra’s body to the side, one leg propped up in the air.

Amélie straddled her and pressed their cunts together, rutting hard against Sombra. Sombra’s head smacked against the pile of blankets with each movement, spewing random syllables as Amélie fucked her. “Aahah hhaaa hHaa..!”

Sombra arched her back with an undignified squeal as Amélie shifted her hips, moving faster, groaning and shrieking above her. Sombra felt more of Amélie’s drool spray onto her face and the nails of Amélie’s claw-like hand dug into Sombra’s bare leg, drawing four oval-shaped droplets of blood. 

“Nnnhg… Am… a… Amélie…” She moaned senselessly. Amélie leaned over her and let out another shriek, shuddering hard as she wriggled her hips against her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and a drop of spit trailed down her chin.

Sombra looked up, wide-eyed. Did… did she just cum…?

Amélie thrusted against her a few more times as she rode out her orgasm, sweat dripping from her face and chest. Her eyes blinked irregularly as she looked down at Sombra, who stared up at her, completely dazed. Amélie pulled away, unsteady, letting Sombra’s leg fall. Sombra propped herself up on her elbows, too weak to move.

Without a backward glance, Amélie skittered away on her disjointed limbs. Sombra watched her retreat until she turned a corner and disappeared from view.

Sombra let out a loud breath, flopping back down in exhaustion. Her heart raced, her muscles ached, and she was dripping in sweat. Not to mention the bloody clawmarks on her tits.

Her face felt hot. Really hot. She needed a moment.

\------

Eventually, Sombra sat up and shifted to her knees. Her legs were absolute jelly, and she stumbled, using the wall for support. Her tattered scraps of clothing fell to the floor, leaving her tits and pussy exposed. She tugged at the remainder uselessly.

Leaning heavily on the wall, she slowly climbed up the stairs, legs twitching. She re-entered the dining hall and fell into a wooden chair. She sat there, silently, breathing heavily and not focusing on anything in particular. Rain lightly beat against the window as the sun slowly broke the horizon. After a moment, Sombra collapsed onto the table.

 _“¡Joder!”_ She cursed, wiping at her damp eyes. She sat back up and pushed a hand between her legs, thrusting her fingers into her wet cunt. She let out a loud breath as she rubbed her clit with her thumb, shifting her hips. She leaned forward, pressing her tits onto the table as she fucked herself, moaning salaciously. No one would hear her anyway. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a loud snorting breath as she came hard, pressing her thighs together, hand trapped between them. Her lungs heaved as she shuddered.

Eyes still closed, she spread her legs and let her hand fall to her side. Blood rushed through her ears as her heart pounded. She wiped her hand on the chair. Sunlight fell across her eyes and she blinked, still shaking. 

Only now did she allow herself to think about what happened with Amélie. She didn’t get to think for long.

A sound, behind her. She twisted violently, eyes wide and fearful.

Amélie, naked, normal, human again. Sunlight spilled onto her pale blue skin, revealing bruises and dried blood. Her hair was a tangled mess and she stood there quivering, smudged-makeup tear tracks down her cheeks, blinking in the sunlight.

They stared at each other for a moment, not speaking, until Amélie broke the silence.

“S-sombra.” Her voice wavered. “A… are y-you okay?”

\------

Amélie opened her eyes. To her, it seemed like she had only closed them for a spit second after vomiting up a bucket of blood. Clearly that was not the case as she awoke bruised and bloody, lying on the damp stones in a different wing of the Chateau. 

She moaned in pain as she sat up. Her limbs ached, but at least they were back to their normal proportions. She rubbed her face, touching her lips, and running her fingers over the smooth flesh that held three extra pairs of eyes last night. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay.

Wait.

_Wait._

__

__

_Sombra._

Amélie’s eyes shot open, and she glanced around in a panic. Tiny splatters of blood dotted the stones around her. “Sombra…?” She whispered hoarsely, still out of sorts.

She wobbled along to the staircase before slowly and ungracefully climbing up on her hands and knees. She didn’t trust her feet yet. Normally she would wait it out. Like a bad hangover. But this time…

She had to find Sombra. She had to.

She didn’t want to think about what she might have done to her.

Amélie slowly made her way around the main floor of the Chateau, hoarsely calling out Sombra’s name. She stumbled on her own feet, even falling a couple of times, bashing her knees on the ground. 

It hurt, and it bled, but it didn’t matter. She kept searching. Something hurt in her chest.

\------

She entered the dining hall and let out a loud, relieved breath.

Sombra sat bent over the table, silhouetted in glowing orange light from the sunrise. She was okay. She was alive, and she was fine. Amélie hadn’t hurt her… Amélie’s eyes widened and in her haste to join her, almost tripped on the uneven stone floor. Sombra turned in fright as she cursed.

Only now could she see that her original assumption was wrong. Sombra’s eyes were red and wet and her makeup smeared. Her clothes were in bloody tatters. Bruises dotted her bare thighs.

They stared at each other.

“S-sombra.” Amélie hesitated. Her voice was hoarse, alien-sounding. “A… are y-you okay?”

Sombra stared at her, eyes narrowed, deciding on her next move. She spoke quietly. “Are… are you?”

“I think so…” Amélie looked down at Sombra’s injuries, and quickly glanced away upon realizing that Sombra’s clothing now provided her very little coverage. Her own nudity didn’t bother her anymore. Not after her reconditioning. But she didn’t want to be impolite.

Sombra let out a snort of derision upon noticing Amélie’s reaction. “I think we’re beyond modesty at this point.”

“What do you mean?”

“After last night.” Sombra furrowed her eyebrows. Amélie wobbled across the room towards her. Sombra’s eyes remained fixed on her, wary.

Amélie leaned against the wall, leaving a distance between the two of them. She spoke quietly. “What… what happened last night?” She pursed her lips, nervous about what Sombra’s answer would be. “… what happened to your clothes…?”

Sombra’s eyes widened as she stared at her. “You… you seriously don’t remember?” She let out a dry laugh as Amélie shook her head. The laugh trailed off. “… maybe that’s for the best.”

Amélie shook her head and crawled over to Sombra. “No. Tell me what happened.” She swallowed hard and looked up at her from her spot on the floor. “Tell me… what I did to you.”

Sombra hesitated. She let out a breath, looking at her hands. “You turned into… something. A spider. Or something like a spider. You had mandibles and…” She hesitated. “Joints. Too many of them. You were hurting and I tried to comfort you but…” She furrowed her eyebrows. “Something happened. You changed. I ran and tried to hide but you chased me down and found me.”

Amélie nodded. Sombra bit her lip.

“You pounced on me and ripped my clothes off. Then you dragged me to the cellar.”

Sombra hesitated.

“And then slammed me down and fucked me.”

Amélie’s eyes widened. “Merde…!”

“And you kept pounding me into the ground, over and over until you came. And then you left.”

“I… I…”

“And I came up here.” She hesitated again. “And that’s all, basically.”

Amélie pressed her forehead against the side of Sombra’s thigh. She hurt. Her chest hurt and her head hurt. This was why she didn’t want anyone to know about her transformations. This was why she suffered alone.

“S-sombra... I’m sorry… Mon Dieu… I’m… I…” Sombra watched as tears tracked down Amélie’s face. She continued, “I didn’t know. I don’t w-want to hurt you. This is why I tried to hide it.”

Amélie felt a hand gently run its way through her hair. She looked up. Sombra looked down at her with an unreadable expression.

“Sombra…?”

Sombra continued to stroke Amélie’s hair in silence. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. And then she broke, tears pouring out of her eyes. She slid down to the floor and put her arms around Amélie. “It’s okay. God, it’s okay. I… I didn’t know. You didn’t know…” She let out a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “It’s okay.”

Amélie returned the gesture, holding tight to Sombra as she shook in her arms. They pressed their aching bodies close together. Amélie closed her eyes as she pressed her face into Sombra’s shoulder. She breathed in her calming scent. She didn’t have to hide her secret anymore. She felt relieved, a weight lifted off her back. After a moment, Sombra pulled away. She spoke quietly.

“I’m not mad. It’s not your fault. It was…” She touched Amélie’s face. “Honestly? Really hot.” The corners of her lips quirked up. “I’m just upset that you didn’t even let me cum.”

“Wh-?” Amélie’s eyes widened and Sombra laughed at her reaction, pulling Amélie back into a comforting embrace. Sombra pressed her lips into Amélie’s neck and Amélie smiled at the touch, running her hand gently through Sombra’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sombra: "I guess despite Amélie's conditioning... she can still feel one thing...... horney."


End file.
